Un secret honteux
by Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie
Summary: John Watson et Sherlock Holmes sont les tuteurs d'une jeune fille qui cache un lourd et honteux secret. Sherlock le remarque et va tout faire pour le découvrir à l'aide de la manière douce ... Et de la manière forte !
1. Un secret honteux

**Bonjour ou bonsoir !**

La fiction que je poste aujourd'hui est ma première sur le thème de Sherlock. Avant de découvrir cette série en 2011, j'étais une fan incontestée de The Mentalist.

Mais maintenant, j'écris sur plusieurs thèmes ( _Sherlock, The Mentalist, Harry Potter et Once Upon A Time_ ).

Soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît, car ma façon d'écrire peut en froisser ou en rejeter plus d'un ... :/

Dans mon histoire, Watson et Sherlock sont tuteurs d'une jeune fille.

**Enjoy** **!** **:D** _( Et dites moi ce que vous pensez de mon premier essai. )_

* * *

C'était au beau milieu de la nuit que 2 personnes marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de Baker Street. Il s'agissait du célèbre détective Sherlock Holmes et de son acolyte John Watson.

Soudain, le regard du médecin fut attiré vers une source de mouvement..

**_ Sherlock. Attends !**

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**_ J'ai cru entendre quelque chose.**

A ce moment, un cri de fille résonna dans la nuit, suivit d'un autre cri provenant certainement d'une autre fille. Sans réfléchir, les 2 hommes se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenaient ces hurlements. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à leur pupille _( définition : Orphelin mineur qui est sous l'autorité d'un tuteur ), _Pénélope, entrain de se battre contre une jeune fille à peine plus âgée qu'elle.

Stupéfaits, les 2 hommes la regardèrent silencieux et bouche-bée.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes de cris, de baffes, de coups de poings et de coups de têtes, l'adolescente remarqua qu'elle et son attaquante n'étaient plus seules. Prenant peur, l'autre fille prit ses jambes à son coup après avoir assimilé un dernier coup à Pénélope. Ne réalisant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, l'adolescente voulut riposter contre la bimbo qui s'était enfuie mais deux mains l'attrapèrent aussitôt. Watson s'était rapproché d'elle en une fraction de seconde et l'empêchait de courser l'autre jeune fille.

Sherlock en profita pour se placer devant Pénélope, sourcils froncés.

**_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ?**

**_ Rien d'important. C'est juste une affaire de lycée.**

Holmes haussa le ton..

**_ Rien d'important ?! Affaire de lycée ?! Et c'est sans doute normal de se battre au beau milieu de la nuit sur la route ?!**

**_ Elle m'a cherché !** Répliqua Pénélope sur le même ton.

**_ CE N'EST PAS UNE EXCUSE ! TU N'AS PAS A TE BATTRE !**

La jeune fille voulut rétorquer mais la légère pression de la main de Watson, qui maintenait toujours Pénélope, contre le bras de celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit si elle tenait à la vie. Comprenant la situation, elle baissa la tête et contempla le sol.

**_ Il est tard, rentrons.** Dit le médecin en relâchant l'adolescente.

Et ce fut dans un silence pesant que la petite « famille » prit le chemin du 221b Baker Street.

Après quelques minutes, Pénélope stoppa sa marche et posa sa main sur une de ses jambes.

**_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda John.

**_ Rien, une crampe. Ça va aller.**

**_ Ah, les méfaits de la bagarre.** Termina-t-il en murmurant.

Watson sourit et reprit sa route. Holmes semblait perplexe et voyait que quelque chose clochait chez la jeune fille. Il s'avança vers elle et l'observa. Pénélope ne bougeait pas. Grâce à la lumière du lampadaire, Sherlock pu facilement voir que du sang perlait sur le collant noir déchiré de l'adolescente.

**_ Pénélope … Ta jambe.**

**_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma jambe ?**

Elle baissa son regard et remarqua que sa jambe droite était couverte de sang.

_Merde !_ Il ne fallait surtout pas que ses tuteurs apprennent ce qu'elle se faisait subir !

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, la jeune fille tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

**_ John ! Il faut la rattraper !**

Immédiatement, les deux collègues se mirent à la poursuite de Pénélope.

S'ensuit une épuisante course poursuite. L'adolescente courait quelques mètres devant eux, ses poumons lui faisaient mal, son cœur battait à lui rompre les côtes, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Il fallait qu'elle leur échappe ! Elle tournait dans des ruelles étroites, sautait par-dessus des obstacles, montait à travers des escaliers suspendus, elle essayait toutes les techniques possibles pour éviter les 2 hommes à sa recherche.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'était plus habituée à courir, à cause de son manque de sport en cours et en dehors. Alors qu'elle tentait de se faufiler dans une autre ruelle, la jeune fille comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'une impasse. Et le comble, est qu'elle venait de faire un immense tour dans son quartier et que leur appartement se trouvait dans la rue d'en face !

Cherchant désespérément une sortie quelconque, la jeune fille devenait de plus en plus apeurée.

Mais il était trop tard, les 2 hommes l'avaient trouvé et commencèrent à se rapprocher d'elle, dans l'impasse. Pénélope, instinctivement, se collait contre le mur derrière elle.

**_ S'il vous plaît, laissez moi…**

**_ Non, Pénélope. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir.**

**_ Laissez-moi !**

**_ Calme toi. Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal, nous voulons juste comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.**

Les détectives se rapprochaient dangereusement de l'adolescente. A bout de nerfs, elle commença un sprint en essayant de contourner ses tuteurs, mais Sherlock avait déjà prémédité le coup et attrapa son bras quand elle passa à côté de lui. Aussitôt, il la plaqua contre son torse, plia ses bras dans son dos et mit une main sur sa bouche, évitant ainsi qu'elle ne réveille toute la rue à cause de ses cris. Watson ouvrit la marche en marchant devant eux et guettant que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Sherlock le suivit en maintenant Pénélope dans ses bras. La jeune étouffait des cris dans la main de son tuteur et essayait de se libérer.

Arrivés à leur appartement, John ouvrit la porte et Holmes entra directement, la jeune fille se débattant comme une furie dans ses bras.

**_ Chhht, calme toi, Pénélope !** Dit-il en retenant un des mouvements qu'elle essayait d'esquiver.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du célèbre détective.

**_ Mais enfin les garçons, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Demanda Mme Hudson qui se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte.

**_ Ce n'est rien, Pénélope fait une crise de spasmophilie. Watson et moi allons s'occuper d'elle. Allez vous recoucher maintenant.**

Répondit-il en lui faisant la bise et en lui fermant la porte au nez.

Pendant ce temps, Watson avait prit la relève et avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, qui essayait encore et toujours de se défaire se son emprise. Voyant qu'il allait bientôt céder, Watson la posa sur le lit et envisagea de la maintenir ainsi. Mais c'était sans compter la fureur de l'adolescente. Elle se releva sur le lit, entreprit de s'enfuir mais John lui avait déjà attraper le coude et la plaqua ventre contre le lit, les mains derrière le dos.

Ce geste brusque avait relevé la jupe de Pénélope de quelques centimètres. Sherlock, qui venait de fermer la porte se retourna rapidement pour revenir auprès de sa pupille. Ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés vers la jambe en sang de l'adolescente, c'est ainsi qu'il put distinguer des cicatrices ouvertes sur cette jambe.

Ainsi donc, ce que Pénélope essayait de leur cacher était qu'elle se scarifiait !

Holmes n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais ce fut le hurlement de la jeune fille qui le ramena sur Terre.

**_ LACHEZ-MOI !**

Pendant que la scène se déroulait, Sherlock s'empressa de chercher plusieurs cravates dans les tiroirs de Watson. Il en ramena 3, il en fixa 2 à chaque côté du haut du lit, et avec la 3e, il enroula les pieds de Pénélope pour qu'elle diminue ses gestes brusques.

**_ John, attache lui les mains pendant que je la maintiens !**

L'ancien militaire acquiesça et attrapa la main droite de la jeune fille.

**_ NON ! NON PAS CA ! ARRETEZ ! LACHEZ-MOI JE VOUS EN PRIE !**

Sherlock posa sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille et se mit à califourchon sur elle, emprisonnant sa main gauche pendant que sa main droite était entrain d'être attachée.

Une fois les membres de la jeune fille solidement attachés, le détective se pencha tout près du visage de Pénélope. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud frôler ses lèvres...

**_ Bien... Maintenant que nous avons un peu de calme, je vais regarder ta jambe de plus près.**

**_ NON !**

**_ Pourquoi non ?**

**_ Je ne veux pas !**

**_ Pourquoi ? Dis le moi.**

Pénélope fit non de la tête.

**_ On ne veut que ton bien Pénélope, parle nous…** Dit Watson qui se tenait désormais à côté du lit.

**_ NON !**

**_ Pourquoi ?** demanda Sherlock. **Pourquoi Pénélope ?!**

La jeune fille ferma fermement ses paupières et tourna la tête sur le côté.

**_ Regarde moi.** Dit-il, autoritaire.

L'adolescente cacha son visage dans le coussin qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

**_ Pénélope, regarde moi !**

Elle étouffa un gémissement dans le coussin qui semblait vouloir dire non.

Face à cette obstination, Sherlock prit le visage de l'adolescente dans sa main et le tourna vers lui.

**_ Ouvre les yeux.**

**_ Non ! Laisse moi tranquille !**

_ Pas temps que je n'aurai pas de réponse concernant ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Maintenant, ouvre les yeux.

Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille bougea son visage de gauche à droite dans la main de son tuteur, les yeux toujours clos.

**_ Pénélooope** …!

Mais voyant que la jeune fille ne cèderai pas, Holmes réfléchit à une autre tactique.

**_ Bien. Étant donné que tu ne veux pas t'expliquer, je suppose que c'est à moi de le faire.**

Aussitôt, il prit le bas de la jupe de sa pupille et le remonta lentement, très lentement, dans le but de découvrir la jambe meurtrie. Ne sachant pas que Sherlock connaissait déjà son secret, elle prit peur et ne voulait absolument pas que ses tuteurs comprennent qu'elle se scarifiait.

**_ NON ! Arrête !**

Il stoppa net.

La jeune fille avait toujours le visage caché dans le coussin.

**_ Je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions, Pénélope. Ne crois pas que je soulève ta jupe pour-**

**_ Je sais. Mais s'il te plaît, redescends-là.**

**_ Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?** Dit-il doucement, espérant qu'elle allait enfin se livrer.

**_ … Non. J'ai juste froid.** Répondit-elle mal assurée.

Décidément, elle mentait mal. Holmes fut déçu par le mensonge de la jeune fille. Il pensait qu'elle allait céder, mais non. Il savait ce qu'elle cachait, mais il voulait qu'elle le dise elle-même.

**_ Oh non Pénélope. Toi et moi savons bien que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je découvre ta jambe.**

L'adolescente fut prise d'une panique immédiate.

_Il savait ? Non, impossible !_

Elle se tortillait sur le lit, visage caché, mains attachées et pieds liés.

Sherlock, toujours à califourchon sur sa pupille, s'approcha de son visage, le prit dans sa maint força Pénélope à lui faire face, malgré ses protestations.

**_ Maintenant, je veux que tu ouvres les yeux.**

L'adolescente n'obéit pas, elle sentait la peur grandir en elle, elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, pas s'il savait !

**_ Je compte jusqu'à 3.** Dit-il autoritaire.

Dieu que le ton qu'il employait était intimidant !

**_ … 1 **

Pénélope essayait de bouger mais le corps de Sherlock contre le sien l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

**_ … 2**

**_ Je ne peux pas te regarder !**

**_ Pourquoi ?**

**_ … Je peux pas …**

**_ … 2 et demi.**

**_ Non ! Arrête !**

La main du détective s'empara du côté droit de la jupe.

**_ Sherlock arrête ! S'il te plaît !**

L'adolescente tira sur ses liens qui irritaient ses poignets sous la force et la tension qu'elle créait. Sa respiration devint bruyante, son cœur tambourinait, la peur montait de plus en plus.

**_ Je répète …** Dit Holmes en s'approchant du visage de Pénélope. **… 2 et demi.** Murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

La main qui tenait la jupe commençait à la relever très, très lentement.

La jeune fille étouffa un gémissement plaintif et apeuré.

_Trop tard …._

**_ … 3.**

Sherlock releva immédiatement la jupe de la jeune fille au-dessus de sa cuisse. Ce geste arracha un hurlement désespéré de la part de l'adolescente. Watson en eu le souffle coupé. Ce qu'il voyait le submergeait d'une profonde tristesse. La cuisse de sa pupille était couverte de cicatrices.

**_ C'est pas vrai …** Murmura-t-il, choqué.

A suivre ... ?

* * *

Bon, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait fuir ou vous avoir révolté ... :/ Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D Merci :)


	2. Malentendu et voiture noire

**Merci pour les reviews : Apple et MiaWatson.**

**Elles ne sont pas bien nombreuses, mais elles ont réussies à me donner le sourire et le boost pour écrire la suite, que voilà ! **

**Merci beaucoup !**

**P.S : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la corriger, car je dois vite filer. Je prendrais le temps ce soir, promis !**

_**Note : C'est bon, je l'ai corrigé ! ( 01.06.2013 )**_

* * *

Les 2 hommes restèrent stupéfaits devant la jambe torturée de Pénélope. Sherlock se leva difficilement sous le choc et sortit de la chambre, le regard dans le vide.

Il ne restait plus que Watson et la jeune fille dans la pièce. Un silence palpable s'installa.

Sans un mot, le médecin se déplaça vers le lavabo de la salle de bain, imbiba un gant de toilette d'eau, prit une serviette propre et s'installa près de la jambe de Pénélope. Il y déposa doucement le gant de toilette humide. Sous l'effet de ce contact imprévu et sur les plaies ouvertes, l'eau froide déclencha une vive douleur. La jeune fille étouffa un cri et tira sur ses liens, irritant une fois de plus ses poignets.

**_ Je suis désolé, mais je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas laisser ta jambe dans cet état.**

Pour seule réponse, Pénélope gémit et ferma les yeux, se préparant à vivre un moment désagréable.

C'est ainsi que John recommença son geste et nettoya délicatement les plaies. A chaque cicatrices soignées, il y déposa la serviette propre d'un geste souple et professionnel afin d'atténuer la douleur.

Ce moment dura près de 10 minutes, sans aucun bruit. Quand tout à coup, la voix de Sherlock résonna dans le salon, il avait l'air hors de lui. Pénélope sursauta, mais Watson fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, après tout, il s'agissait de Sherlock, ça lui arrivait souvent de hurler tout seul.

La jeune fille prit peur et regarda le médecin.

**_ John … T'as entendu ?**  
**_ Oui. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça lui arrive souvent de crier sans raison.**

Peu convaincue, la jeune fille acquiesça.

**_ Watson. Tu peux me détacher s'il te plaît. Je ne sens plus mes bras.**

Devant la moue dubitative de son interlocuteur, l'adolescente reprit.

**_ Et non je ne partirai pas. Vous avez découvert ce que je voulais vous cacher, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'enfuir.**

Le médecin réfléchit puis se dit qu'en effet, il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devrait repartir, alors il l'a détacha.  
Enfin libre, elle se redressa et massa ses poignets endoloris.

**_ Merci. Ca commençait à devenir douloureux. **

**_ Oui je comprends. Mais sache que nous n'avions pas d'autres solutions. Tu te débattais et il fallait qu'on te maîtrise pour pouvoir enfin te parler et t'examiner calmement.**

La jeune fille rougit de honte et changea de discussion.

**_ Tu as fini avec ma jambe ?**  
**_ Oui.**

Il détacha ensuite ses pieds qui étaient restés liés. Pénélope se leva péniblement, manquant de tomber sur le sol, et se dégourdit les jambes en faisant les 100 pas dans la chambre.

**_ MAIS POURQUOI ?!**

Ce cri surprit la jeune fille et Watson qui se tournèrent automatiquement vers la porte. C'était la voix de Sherlock qui se trouvait toujours dans le salon.

**_ Sherlock chéri, calmez-vous enfin.**  
**_ ME CALMER ?! MADAME HUDSON ! AVEZ-VOUS UNE SEULE IDÉE DE CE QU'ELLE S'EST FAIT ENDURER ?!**

Le cœur de Pénélope manqua plusieurs battements. Ainsi donc il était énervé contre elle. Forcément, elle avait agit comme une imbécile.

**_ Sherlock pas si fort. Les voisins pourraient vous entendre.** Dit la petite voix de Mme Hudson.  
**_ JE ME MOQUE DES VOISINS ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QU'ELLE EST FAIT CA ! C'EST RIDICULE !**!

A ces mots, les jambes de Pénélope la lâchèrent et elle tomba au sol. Watson se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever mais elle le stoppa avec un geste de main.

**_ Non, ça va.**

L'adolescente se releva en titubant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Sherlock lui en veuille à ce point, il était entré dans une rage folle. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu hurler comme ça.

**_ Je suis une source d'ennuis pour lui**. Murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Mais John l'avait entendu.  
**_ Ne dis pas ça, il est chamboulé. Il ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il dit …**

N'écoutant pas le médecin, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit d'un seul geste.

**_ Pénélope, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**  
**_ Tu ne l'entends pas ? Il est furieux contre moi. Je … Pourquoi je devrais rester, je ne suis qu'une adolescente à problème et je réagis comme une gamine. Je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable que je parte quelques temps, histoire de faire redescendre la tension. Je suis désolée…**

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir seule en pleine nuit. C'était bien trop dangereux ! Il s'apprêtait à l'arrêter mais la jeune fille avait préméditée le coup. Aussitôt elle se précipita vers la commode de la chambre et y extirpa le revolver que Sherlock cachait. Elle le pointa vers le médecin.

**_ Laisse moi partir. Sinon je te jure que je te tire dans la jambe.**

La jeune fille avait dit cela à contre-cœur, elle avait la sensation qu'un creux s'était installé dans son âme. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle reculait de plus en plus vers la fenêtre, son regard, flou dû aux larmes qui coulaient, était plongé dans celui de son tuteur.  
Watson, face à l'arme ne pouvait rien tenter.

En une fraction de seconde, Pénélope jeta l'arme au sol et s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Elle descendit le long du mur et atterrit brusquement sur le sol, lui arrachant un cri.

Mais alors qu'elle venait de se relever, elle se retrouva face à face avec un homme.  
Cet homme n'était autre que Mycroft Holmes qui, depuis qu'elle avait été adopté, apparaissait comme son oncle.

**_ Pénélope ?**

N'ayant pas le temps de lui expliquer, elle monta dans le taxi le plus proche.

**_ Vers la forêt, vite ! ** Dit-elle au chauffeur qui démarra en trombe.

Watson accourut à la fenêtre et cria.

**_ Mycroft ! Elle s'est échappée ! Rattrapez-là !**

Comprenant que sa nièce était en danger, il appela aussitôt tous ses contacts, leur donnant l'ordre d'envoyer toute une patrouille de policiers afin de retrouver Pénélope. Il sauta dans la voiture qui l'attendait depuis son arrivée à Baker Street, et ordonna au chauffeur de suivre la jeune fille.

La voiture noire de Mycroft se mit immédiatement en route, suivit de près de plusieurs voitures de polices qui venaient d'arriver. Les sirènes étaient activées et les lumières éclairaient toute la rue dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

Sherlock, en entendant tout ce remue-ménage, alla rejoindre Watson dans la chambre.

Il découvrit bien vite qu'une personne manquait à l'appel.

**_ Où est Pénélope ?**

John se retourna, furieux.

**_ LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU ES ÉNERVÉ, HURLE DANS UN COUSSIN !**

Déboussolé, Sherlock voulut rétorquer mais Watson ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

**_ PENELOPE S'EST ENFUIE APRÈS T'AVOIR ENTENDU CRIER DES CHOSES DÉPLAISANTES A PROPOS DE CE QU'ELLE A FAIT !**

Le détective tomba de haut, sa pupille croyait qu'il était énervé contre elle, alors qu'il était énervé contre lui.

**_ John, il s'agit d'un énorme malentendu. Quand j'ai quitté la chambre, Madame Hudson est venue me parler, je lui ai expliqué la situation de Pénélope. La seule personne contre qui je suis en colère, c'est moi et moi seul. Je me sens tellement idiot, je n'ai rien vu venir. Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Moi ! Sherlock Holmes, qui remarque toujours le moindre petit détails, là je n'ai rien vu ! J'aurai pu l'aider si j'avais su ! Mais je suis tellement aveugle face aux problèmes des autres ... **Puis il murmura en serrant les poings**. Je suis tellement pathétique. **

Il prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, les poings toujours fermés face à sa colère, puis il frappa d'un coup sec sur la table.

**_ BON SANG JOHN ! J'AURAI PU L'AIDER ! **

Face à ces révélations, le médecin resta sans voix.

**_ Il faut la retrouver ! Il faut que je lui explique que c'est une erreur !**

Dit Sherlock en se précipitant vers son manteau, mais Watson l'arrêta immédiatement.

**_ Sauf ton respect, Sherlock. Je ne pense pas que venir la chercher soit une très bonne idée. Je te rappelle qu'elle est partie en pensant que tu ne voulais plus d'elle, alors si nous devions la retrouver et que la première personne qu'elle devait voir, serait toi. Que penses-tu qu'elle ferait ? Qu'elle se jette dans te bras ?**

**_ ... Non**.

**_ C'est bien ce que je dis. Alors tu vas rester là en attendant que Mycroft, ses hommes et moi retrouvions Pénélope. D'accord ?**

Watson avait raison, et Sherlock fit la moue. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et alla s'asseoir dans son canapé.

Pendant ce temps, le taxi de Pénélope roulait à toute vitesse, il arriva enfin près de la forêt.

**_ Laissez moi ici ! ** Dit-elle précipitamment en déposant une liasse de billets sur le siège passager.

Elle sortit en trombe du taxi et s'enfuit vers l'entrée de la forêt. Là-bas, personne ne pourrait la retrouver ... Du moins elle l'espérait.

Quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait la voiture de Mycroft.

Le taxi qu'avait emprunté Pénélope venait de croiser sa voiture, il remarqua ainsi que le chauffeur était seul. Sa nièce était donc déjà partie.

Il prit son téléphone et appela le service de police chargé de cette enquête.

**_ Ici Mycroft Holmes, ma nièce vient de s'échapper vers la forêt, je veux que toutes les voitures de police la suive. Quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il faut que les voitures aillent dans la forêt, nous la rattraperons plus vite en voiture qu'à pieds, enfin !**

C'est ainsi que la voiture de Mycroft ouvrit la marche en se dirigeant vers la forêt, suivit de près par toutes les autres, sirènes éteintes.

Pendant ce temps, Pénélope courait à en perdre haleine. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, ses côtes lui faisaient mal, sa respiration était saccadée et bruyante, son cœur tambourinait dans sa tête, la fraîcheur de la nuit lui coupait la respiration, la fatigue endormait tous ses sens, causant des bourdonnements dans ses oreilles et rendant sa vision floue.

Après quelques longues minutes de recherche, une des voitures lança un signal à toutes les autres.

**_ Ici agent Holyter, nous avons un visuel de la jeune fille.**

En entendant ces paroles dans la radio prévue à cet effet, le sang de Mycroft ne fit qu 'un tour. Il plongea son regard inquiet dans la noirceur de la nuit. Il remarqua immédiatement une source de mouvement. Il s'y concentra et lorsqu'il eu la preuve qu'il s'agissait de l'adolescente en fuite, il prit la radio et s'adressa à tous les policiers.

**_ Je la vois ! Encerclez-là !**

Aussitôt, toutes les sirènes s'allumèrent et la forêt fut illuminée.

La jeune fille, apeurée, puisa dans ses dernières forces en essayant de piquer un sprint pour les semer, mais elle fut immédiatement encerclée par toutes les voitures. Les phares l'aveuglait, elle était prise au piège !

Puis, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, quelqu'un était sortit pour la rejoindre.  
Une fois que ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la forte luminosité des lieux, Pénélope s'aperçut que son oncle s'approchait d'elle, parapluie en main comme à son habitude.

Instinctivement, elle fit quelques pas en arrière.

**_ Non, ne pars pas. Tu ne pourrais pas aller bien loin de toute façon. Je suis ici pour t'aider, Pénélope.**

La jeune fille était bien trop fatiguée et apeurée pour écouter ce que Mycroft avait à lui dire. Elle continuait de reculer, mais fut vite stoppée par un policier qui se tenait derrière elle.

**_ Emmenez-là. ** Dit Holmes à l'homme.

Il obéit et força l'adolescente à se diriger vers la voiture de son oncle.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, Pénélope voulut ressortir aussi vite qu'elle y était rentrée mais Mycroft l'en empêcha en empoignant son bras. Immédiatement, les loquets de la voiture se baissèrent dans un claquement sonore. Elle ne pouvait plus sortir.

Piégée, elle renonça à se battre et fit une rapide inspection des lieux. A sa gauche se tenait son oncle et sur l'autre banquette qui leur faisait face… Se trouvait Watson.

**_ Oh non, mais c'est pas vrai … ** Murmura-t-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés.

**_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu t'es enfuie de chez toi ? ** Demanda Mycroft avec son calme légendaire.

Mais il n'eu aucune réponse.

**_ Pénélope … Pourquoi es-tu partie de chez toi ?** Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Un long silence s'installa.

Ainsi, il se tourna vers le médecin, en quête de réponse, qui s'empressa de dire.

**_ Par précaution, tenez-lui les bras.**

Holmes s'exécuta, sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi il fallait qu'il la tienne.

Sans que la jeune fille puisse analyser ce que Watson venait de dire, elle se retrouva instantanément dos contre son oncle, les bras croisés dans le dos. John s'avança vers elle et remonta sa jupe avec une certaine douceur.

**_ Eh ! Non !**

Mais les protestations de la jeune fille ne changèrent rien. Mycroft comprit aussitôt l'ampleur de la situation.

**_ Ainsi donc, tu t'es échappée pour fuir tes tuteurs après qu'ils aient découvert ceci****.**  
**_ …**  
**_ Pénélope ?**  
_** …**

Pour la forcer à parler, il resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur les bras de sa nièce, ce qui lui provoqua une douleur rapide et efficace.

**_ Non ! Je suis partie parce-que Sherlock était furieux contre moi ! Je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec mes problèmes insignifiants. Voilà pourquoi je suis partie ! Maintenant, relâchez-moi et laissez-moi partir !**

Termina-t-elle en essayant de se libérer, sans succès.

**_ Il est hors de question que tu partes. Je vais te ramener chez toi.**  
**_ Non !**  
**_ Oh que si. Je pense qu'une petite conversation entre toi et Sherlock s'impose.**

Elle, face à Sherlock, après ce qu'il s'était passé ? _Certainement pas !_

**_ Quoi ? Ca va pas ?! Non, laissez-moi partir ! Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas !**

Elle avait dit ça en redoublant de force pour se libérer de l'emprise de son oncle.

**_ Calme-toi, Pénélope. Tout va bien se passer.** Tenta Watson pour la rassurer.  
**_ Tu rigoles ? Il me hais, il me trouve ridicule ! Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs et que ce que je me fait n'est peut-être pas la bonne solution, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour me libérer quand je ne vais pas bien ! C'est évident que Sherlock trouve ça ridicule et je le comprends. Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ses propos !**

Alors que Pénélope tenter vainement de se retirer des mains de Mycroft, la voiture s'arrêta.

**_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe** ? Demanda-t-elle sur le qui-vive.  
**_ Nous sommes arrivés.** Répondit Holmes.  
**_ Quoi ?! Non !**

La jeune fille prit peur et donna des coups de pieds violents dans la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

**_ Pénélope ! Calme toi !**

Dit Watson et stoppant ses coups.

**_ Je ne veux pas y retourner. John je t'en prie, laisse moi partir. Je n'arriverai pas à affronter son regard. Je t'en prie … ** Dit-elle désespérée, la peur au ventre et des larmes aux bords des yeux.  
**_ Pénélope, il faut que tu saches que tout cela n'est qu'un malentendu. Sherlock ne t'en veux pas. Il est en colère contre lui car il n'a pas vu que tu n'allais pas bien. Il m'a dit qu'il se trouvait stupide de ne pas avoir remarqué ta détresse.**  
**_ Mais il a dit-**  
**_ Tu as mal compris .. Crois moi.**  
**_ John, j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il a hurlé, et tout était contre moi. Je ne pense vraiment pas que le revoir soit une bonne idée ! Alors s'il vous plaît, relâchez-moi !**

L'adolescente était tellement apeurée face aux retrouvailles imminentes d'elle et son tuteur, qu'elle perdit tout son courage.  
Le médecin baissa la tête, il était inquiet. Il remarquait bien que la jeune fille perdait tous ses moyens, mais elle devait comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de Sherlock.

Ainsi, il posa sa main sur le genoux de l'adolescente et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Pensant qu'il allait la libérer, elle lui rendit son sourire, mais fut bien vite tirée de ses espoirs lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

**_ Il faut y aller, maintenant. ** Répondit Watson en sortant de la voiture et en allant sonner à la porte.

Mycroft relâcha Pénélope mais empoigna aussitôt son poignet gauche et l'a conduisit en dehors de la voiture.

**_ Non !**

Ils étaient à présent face à la porte. Des pas résonnèrent dans le hall. Le cœur de Pénélope battait tellement fort qu'elle en eu le tournis.

La poignée tourna lentement sur la droite.

La jeune fille tenta un dernier geste de recul.

La porte s'était ouverte, dévoilant Sherlock, le regard immédiatement posé sur le visage baissé de Pénélope.

**_ Bonsoir Sherlock. ** Dit Mycroft en tendant la main qui retenait celle de la jeune fille, vers son frère.

**_A suivre ... ?_**


	3. Explications au bord du lit

**Bonjour ou bonsoir. Suite à un grand manque d'inspiration, j'ai enfin écrit la suite. Entre autre grâce à une certaine : theincredibleinkspitter, à qui je remercie de m'avoir donné ces idées involontairement ^^**

**Et merci aux revieweuses :D**

**Sur ce, ce chapitre est classé Rating M et un peu SM sur les bords ( juste un peu ). A vous de juger ;)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**_ Bonsoir Mycroft.** Répondit l'intéressé, le regard toujours fixé vers Pénélope.

**_ J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle s'était enfuie. Mais heureusement, mes hommes et moi avons pu la localiser et l'intercepter près de la forêt. **

Pour seule réponse, Sherlock tourna la tête sur la droite et s'adressa à John.

**_ Est-ce que tu pourrais emmener Pénélope dans ma chambre s'il te plaît. J'aurai besoin de parler à mon frère.**

Watson acquiesça et prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne. Bien que celle-ci essayait de se défaire, le médecin ne lui en laissa pas le temps et monta immédiatement à l'étage.

Pendant ce temps, les Holmes se s'étaient pas quittés des yeux.

Une pluie faible commença à tomber sur Londres.

**_ Merci ... J'imagine.**

**_ Oh mais de rien Sherlock. Fais attention la prochaine fois, car elle avait l'air bien déterminée à partir.**

_Silence_

**_ Et je m'étonne qu'elle soit allée aussi loin avec sa jambe**. Dit l'aîné en arquant un sourcil.

**_ Tu es au courant ?!**

**_ Bien sûr que je le suis. **

Mycroft déplia son parapluie et s'adressa une dernière fois à Sherlock avant de faire volte-face vers sa voiture.

**_ Prends soin d'elle, Sherlock. Ne fait pas la même erreur que moi vis à vis de toi. Ne la perd pas et protège-là.**

La voiture noire disparut au coin de la rue et le détective resta seul, au seuil de la porte, réfléchissant aux dernières paroles de son frère.

Dans la chambre de Sherlock.

**_ Lâche moi John !**

**_ Non et tu sais très bien pourquoi.**

Pénélope avait essayé toutes les manières possibles pour fuir, mais Watson était déterminé à la garder ici.

**_ Calme toi, Pénélope ! Il ne va pas te manger !**

**_ Peut-être, mais je ne veux pas le voir ! Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé ! Alors lâche moi !**

**_ C'est bien dommage, car vois-tu, j'ai bien l'intention de rester avec toi ce soir.**

Cette voix grave n'appartenait pas à Watson. Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour et elle avait cessé tout mouvements.

**_ John, laisse-nous s'il te plaît.**

L'adolescente supplia le médecin du regard pour qu'il ne parte pas, mais il était trop tard. La porte s'était refermée, laissant Sherlock et Pénélope dans la même pièce.

Le détective s'approcha de sa pupille.

**_ Non. Reste où tu es...** Dit-elle, le regard baissé.

Il fit un pas de plus. Elle en fit un en arrière.

**_ N'avance pas ...**

Il fit 2 pas de plus. Elle en fit 3 en arrière.

**_ S'il te plaît.** Avait-elle murmurée, le regard toujours fixé vers le sol.

Il fit 4 pas de plus. Elle en fit 2 et se retrouva bloquée contre le mur. Sherlock en profita pour combler les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. La jeune fille pouvait sentir son souffle dans ses cheveux, aussi, elle baissa encore plus la tête.

**_ Pénélope ...**

Elle étouffa un hoquet mais ne bougea pas. Holmes posa son index sous le menton de la fille et la força à le regarder.

**_ Non, je ne peux pas. Laisse moi.**

Avait-elle rétorqué en libérant son visage d'un geste rapide avant que son regard n'entre dans celui du détective. D'un pas mal assuré, elle s'empressa de rejoindre la porte. A peine avait-elle posé la main sur la poignée que Sherlock lui saisit le bras et l'emmena de force sur le lit. Il l'allongea, malgré ses protestation et bloqua ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Étant en difficulté, la jeune fille tenta un coup de genoux, immédiatement arrêté par la maîtrise de Sherlock.

**_ Arrête. S'il te plaît. Je suis désolée. Ce que j'ai fait est stupide mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour-**

Sherlock ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, il s'était emparé de ses lèvres avec force. L'adolescente fut trop surprise pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Quelques secondes passèrent jusqu'au moment où elle retrouva ses capacités mentales et physiques. Elle essaya alors de le pousser vers le côté du lit, mais n'y arriva pas. Puis elle essaya de le déstabiliser en bougeant ses jambes comme une furie, tout ça pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Mais ses jambes furent bien vites stoppées par la main du détective.

Celui-ci la bloqua sur le côté et la jeune fille se retrouva sous Sherlock, jambes légèrement écartées. Sa seule réaction fut de pousser un petit cri à travers le baiser. Alors qu'elle redoublait de force pour se défaire, une main vint se poser sur son entre-jambe, sans crier gare.

Automatiquement, Pénélope mit fin au baiser et se redressa. Elle fut bien vite arrêtée par l'autre main de Holmes, qui l'a repoussa contre le lit.

**_ Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu...**

Il posa sa main sur la bouche de sa pupille et murmura.

**_ Chhhhhht. Calme toi.**

La main placée sur son intimité avait commencé à titiller son bouton rose.

**_ Mmmmnmnmm !**

A chaque fois que la jeune fille tentait de se libérer, Sherlock l'en dissuadait en caressant son intimité.

Les caresses procuraient à la jeune fille, une sensation de chaleur qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Sherlock libéra la bouche de Pénélope. Elle s'était résignée à vouloir se débattre et se laissa aller au toucher de son tuteur. La jeune fille poussa des gémissements discrets, ses mains serrèrent le drap et son buste se cambrait de temps en temps.

**_ Pénélope, je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux absolument pas. J'étais énervé contre moi-même car je n'ai pas su t'aider. Mais désormais, je t'assure que je garderai un œil sur toi et que plus rien ne pourra m'échapper.**

Dit-il en accélérant la cadence de ses caresses, ce qui arracha un gémissement à l'adolescente. Il continua en chuchotant.

**_ Mais si jamais je revois de nouvelles cicatrices sur ta jambe ou ailleurs ... Je t'assure que je saurai te dissuader de recommencer.**

A ce moment, il donna une légère tape sur l'intimité de la jeune fille, qui eu un petit cri de surprise, puis recommença ses caresses en plus approfondi. Légèrement intimidée, Pénélope referma un peu ses jambes, mais Sherlock l'en empêcha et les écarta à nouveau.

**_ T ... t ... t. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.**

Les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus expertes et la jeune fille respirait de plus en plus vite en fermant les yeux.

**_ Je ne veux pas que tu recommences à te scarifier. Est-ce clair ? **Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle déglutit et répondit dans un gémissement.

**_ Oui ...**

Il lui assena une petite tape sur sa partie sensible et reprit la cadence.

**_ Oui, qui ?**

A cette question, Pénélope manqua un battement.

_2e tape puis reprise des caresses._

**_ Oui, qui ?!**

**_ ... Ou ... Oui monsieur ...**

Sherlock sourit. Elle avait enfin comprit qu'il était sérieux et qu'il était près à veiller sur elle, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Estimant qu'il l'avait assez fait attendre, le détective redoubla d'effort et titilla le clitoris de la jeune fille en variant les cadences. Se perdant dans tous les sens qui s'offraient à elle, Pénélope ne savait plus où donner de la tête et gémissait de bonheur.

Les cadences accéléraient puis ralentissaient, les sensations n'étaient jamais les mêmes. La chaleur se propageait dans tout son corps. Ses doigts martelaient le drap, son buste se cambrait, sa respiration était bruyante et ses pieds ne cessaient de se tortiller. Soudain, elle se sentit soulever par une décharge électrique et l'évacua dans un long gémissement. La jeune fille venait d'avoir le meilleure orgasme de toute sa vie.

Sherlock l'a laissa reprendre ses esprits et alla embrasser son front. Ils finirent la soirée l'un contre l'autre, Sherlock caressant ses cheveux en lui racontant diverses histoires, et Pénélope entourant son torse de ses bras, se laissant bercer par la voix grave et irrésistible de son tuteur.

Dès lors, la jeune fille n'avait plus tenté de se scarifier, et tout ça, grâce à notre détective préféré.

**Fin ... ?**

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop outrées ? :D**


End file.
